Broadly speaking, extrudable sealants are known. However, a long felt need exists in the art for an extrudable sealant which will efficiently and effectively seal a metallized lidding material to a foamed polystyrene type container. Conventional extrudable sealants have been problematic due to: a) poor adhesion to metal, such as aluminum; b) poor heat sealability to foamed polystyrene; and/or c) in some instances, poor high temperature resistance, particularly when approaching 100.degree. C.